Fullmetal Heart: Defying Gravity
by Rna-the-Angel
Summary: This is a songfic about Oncie's descision to join the agency. Oncest


**Copy this URL: **** /19733014**

Oncie looked over to Once-ler, who stood with his eyes down casted. His mother was making him leave his one true love. Once-ler looked at him with sadness. The Fullmetal Heart agency offered both of them a job at the agency. Oncie would work for Sector 7 and Once-ler would work with his brother-in-law in Sector 13. Two of the agents, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher-Jones and Belle Kirkland, were standing next to Once-ler, waiting for his answer. "Oncie, time to go," his mother said, standing near the RV. Once-ler looks at him, now wearing his S-13 uniform similar to his green suit, except it was black sadly asked, "Are you coming or going with them?" He then begins to sing:

_I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever! _

Oncie then begins to sing along:

_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy, too_

_I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition_

Together their voices rang through the skies.

_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy now_

His mother looks into Oncie's eyes. "Oncie, listen to me. Just come with me."

_You can still be with me_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you ever wanted_

Oncie looks at her. "I know…"

_But I don't want it_

_No-I can't want it_

_Anymore_

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

She looks at her son as if he's gone crazy. She then said:

"_Can't I make you understand?_

_You're having delusions of grandeur!"_

He looks at her with a brand-new light. His clothes turn into a beautiful white and golden uniform. He had made his decision.

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Once-ler smiles at Oncie's decision. They can be together forever. "Come with me," he says, "Think of what we could do together…."

_Unlimited_

_Together we are unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

Once-ler grabs a hold of Oncie's hand. "Dreams, the way we planned 'em."

_If we work in tandem_

Oncie then joins in.

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

Oncie then sing alone.

_They'll never bring us down!_

"Well? Are you coming?" Oncie look at Once-ler when he asked that question. Once-ler then sang:

_I hope your happy now_

_Now that you're choosing this_

Oncie squeezed his hand, "You too."

_I hope it brings you bliss_

White bird and black bat wings appeared on their backs. As they headed towards the sky with the two agents right behind them.

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy, my friend_

Oncie then looked down at his mother and with anger in his voice, he sang.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky_

_As someone told me lately:_

"_Ev'rybody deserves a chance to fly!"_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am _

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Thneedville or Oz_

_No axes that there is or ever was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down_

Once-ler joins in with his own solo.

_I hope you're happy!_

The townspeople see them in the sky. They sing along with them.

_Look at them, their wicked!_

_Get them!_

Oncie looks at them.

_Bring me down!_

The townspeople sing again.

_No one mourns the wicked_

_So we've got to bring them…_

Oncie, Once-ler, and the townspeople sing in unison.

_Ahhh!_

_Down!_


End file.
